We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together (cover)
We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together is originally performed by Taylor Swift. Tiffany Alvord did a cover version of this song. The song is released as a single and later in the album I've Got It Covered Vol. 3. Trivia *This is a cover song. *The song was uploaded to YouTube on August 28, 2012 and was available on iTunes, August 26, 2012. *This song costs 1.29$ USD on iTunes. *Tiffany went a little out of her comfort zone on this song and tried singing with a little more power and hitting some higher notes than she has previously. *The beginning of the music video is a little part from the movie "Dumb and Dumber", with some changes. *Chris Roach played Tiffany's former love interest in the music video. Lyrics I remember when we broke up the first time Saying, "This is it, I've had enough," 'cause like We hadn't seen each other in a month When you said you needed space. (What?) Then you come around again and say "Baby, I miss you and I swear I'm gonna change, trust me." Remember how that lasted for a day? I say, "I hate you," we break up, you call me, "I love you." Ooh, we called it off again last night But ooh, this time I'm telling you, I'm telling you We are never ever ever getting back together, We are never ever ever getting back together, You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me But we are never ever ever ever getting back together Like, ever... I'm really gonna miss you picking fights And me falling for it screaming that I'm right And you would hide away and find your peace of mind With some indie record that's much cooler than mine Ooh, you called me up again tonight But ooh, this time I'm telling you, I'm telling you We are never, ever, ever getting back together We are never, ever, ever getting back together You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me (talk to me) But we are never ever ever ever getting back together Ooh, yeah, ooh yeah, ooh yeah Oh oh oh I used to think that we were forever ever And I used to say, "Never say never..." Uggg... so he calls me up and he's like, "I still love you," And I'm like... "I just... I mean this is exhausting, you know, like, We are never getting back together. Like, ever" No! We are never ever ever getting back together We are never ever ever getting back together You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me But we are never ever ever ever getting back together We, ooh, getting back together, ohhh, We, ooh, getting back together You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me (talk to me) But we are never ever ever ever getting back together References Videos Category:I've Got It Covered Vol. 3 Category:Cover songs Category:Singles